The present invention is generally directed to incinerators, and more particularly to an improved incinerator apparatus for removing volatilized solvents from a stream of contaminated air.
In certain industrial processes, particularly including the automotive and heavy equipment industries, the use of solvent-based paints is the frequent practice. Increasingly in recent years, government regulations have dictated that the levels of solvent vapors escaping from such operations, both into the atmosphere surrounding such businesses and in the plant near the process concerned, shall for the safety employees be held at minimum levels. With further reduced minimum levels, it has been difficult to meet such regulations without the necessity for expensive and difficult to maintain equipment. Although these prior art air cleaning systems have in some respects been satisfactory, improvement has been necessitated for the aforesaid reasons.
Accordingly, in view of the above defects and deficiencies of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved incinerator apparatus for removing volatilized solvents from a stream of air, and to do so at reduced cost and enhanced efficiency.
It is also an object of the improved incinerator apparatus of the present invention to provide apparatus which will, with but low pressure drop across a venturi structure, provide sufficient temperature to the solvent contaminated air stream, sufficient turbulence to such stream, and sufficient time of positioning within a sustained flame to incinerate the volatiles from such air stream, thereby to decontaminate the air stream from such volatilized solvents.